clubspongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
|gender: = Male |color: = Light Yellow (with light olive-green holes) |eye_color: = Light Blue |classification: = Sponge |friends: = Patrick Star (best friend) Sandy Cheeks (close friend) Squidward Tentacles (sometimes; mostly one-sided, on SpongeBob's side) Eugene H. Krabs Sunset Shimmer Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Applejack Rarity Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Flash Sentry Spike the Dog Microchips Sandalwood Octavia Melody Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Big Macintosh |pet(s): = Gary The Snail Shelley (scallop) |employer: = Eugene H. Krabs |siblings: = Patrick Star (adoptive brother in "Scavenger Pants") |children: = At least 1 child (due to the unknown grandson in The Great Patty Caper) |parents: = Margaret SquarePants (mother) Harold SquarePants (father) Mrs. Tentacles (adoptive mother in Scavenger Pants) |grandparents: = Grandma SquarePants (grandma) Grandpa SquarePants (grandpa) |grandchildren: = Unknown Grandson (in The Great Patty Caper) |cousins: = Stanley S. SquarePants |first_appearance: = Help Wanted |portrayer: = Tom Kenny }} If you're looking for the series, check out SpongeBob SquarePants (series). If you're looking for the gallery, check out SpongeBob SquarePants (character)/gallery. SpongeBob SquarePants is a childish, happy, sea sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea. He was born on July 14, 1986; with the age of 33, SpongeBob's Driver License and is male. SpongeBob SquarePants is the main character in the show of the same name, "SpongeBob SquarePants"SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show). SpongeBob lives in Bikini Bottom and lives next to his neighbors, Squidward and Patrick. SpongeBob's best friend is Patrick. He has other friends such as Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Gary, and much more! SpongeBob currently lives at 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob has a pet snail called Gary. SpongeBob loves and cares for Gary The Snail, after all, it is his pet snail! SpongeBob likes JellyfishingSpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1 Episode 3a) Jellyfishing (July 31, 1999) and making Krabby Patties at the Krusty KrabSpongeBob SquarePants: (Season 1 Episode 1a) Help Wanted (May 1, 1999). SpongeBob is voiced by Tom Kenny. Margaret SquarePants is the mother of SpongeBob SquarePants and Harold SquarePants is the father of SpongeBob SquarePantsSpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1 Episode 5b) Home Sweet Pineapple (August 14, 1999). SpongeBob is bad at driving and has failed over 1,000,000 times, precisely, 1,258,056 times.SpongeBob SquarePants - "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" - Season 4 SpongeBob is excellent at working at The Krusty Krab. His job is being the Fry Cook, making Krabby Patties. Most importantly, he is also the male equivalent of Sonata Dusk (Maryke Hendrikse) from Equestria Girls franchise. Alter-egos Mirror SpongeBob When SpongeBob looks in the mirror, the SpongeBob seen in a minor is seen talking at times. SpongeRobert SpongeBob has been referred to as SpongeRobert in “Library Cards”, however in the episode “SpongeBob LongPants”, he has been referred to as SpongeRobert as SpongeBob wears long pants. Trivia *SpongeBob looks like a kitchen sponge, but he is actually a sea sponge. *SpongeBob's parents look more like sea sponges than kitchen sponges. *SpongeBob is 33 years and 1 month old as of August 14, 2019. *SpongeBob was originally going to be called SpongeBoySpongeBoy Ahoy! (Original SpongeBob TV Show Name) but this was copyrighted by a mop company. *SpongeBob's real name may be Robert, as seen in episodes such as Patrick SmartPants and Library Cards. *SpongeBob is so good at his job that according to "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" he has been "Employee Of The Month" 374 times"The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (November 2004). 374 months is equaled to 31 years and 2 months. Either "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" is placed in the future or SpongeBob has been working at The Krusty Krab since he was a baby, but the truth is, "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" was placed in the future, so he hasn't been working in The Krusty Krab since he was a baby, however, SpongeBob did make his first Krabby Patty when he was a baby"Friend or Foe". This could be a coincidence though. *Furthermore, SpongeBob may be called SpongeRobert because of this. In Library Cards, SpongeBob was called SpongeRobert when Patrick was talking about cartoon time. *Tom Kenny, the voice of SpongeBob, also voices other characters like, "Heffer" from Rocko's Modern Life, The "Ice King" from Adventure Time, "Dog" from CatDog, and much more! *SpongeBob SquarePants was originally created by Stephen Hillenburg in the 1980s. He was originally named "SpongeBoy" until he found out the name was copyrighted for a mop product References Sponges Category:Characters Category:Sponges Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Main Characters Category:SpongeBob's Family Category:Video Game Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:Sea Sponges Category:Square Characters Category:Spong Category:Male Characters